The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that includes a job executing portion which executes jobs such as printing and the like.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus is known, which has a plurality kinds of functions such as a scanning function, a printing function, a copying function and the like. In a job with the scanning function, a paper sheet is read to generate printing data. In a job with the printing function, printing is applied to a paper sheet based on printing data transmitted from an external apparatus. In a job with the copying function, printing is applied to a paper sheet based on printing data obtained by reading a document.
As job executing portions disposed in such an image forming apparatus, there are a feeding portion for feeding a paper sheet, an image forming portion for forming an image and the like. And, the job executing portion is driven by driving force transmitted from a motor to execute a job. Because of this, during a job executing time, a rotation sound of the motor and a driving sound of the job executing portion are released, which a user is likely to feel uncomfortable.
Accordingly, conventionally, an image forming apparatus is proposed, which incorporates two job executing modes of a usual mode for executing a job at a predetermined processing speed and a quiet-sound mode for raising quietness during a job executing time by executing a job at a processing speed slower than in the usual mode.
If the job executing mode is set or changed, the conventional image forming apparatus executes all jobs in the job executing mode after being set or changed even in a case where any one of the plurality of kinds of functions is used. However, there is a case where some users want to execute a job in the quiet-sound mode when using a predetermined function of the plurality of kinds of functions and want to execute a job in the usual mode when using a function other than the predetermined function. In such a case, if the job executing mode is changed and set to the quiet-sound mode when using the predetermined function, the job executing mode must be returned to the usual mode when using a function other than the predetermined function. Because of this, operations (operations for changing and setting the job executing mode) performed by the user increase; accordingly, convenience for the user deteriorates.
Besides, upon receiving a command for executing a job from the user, the conventional image forming apparatus starts the job in the job executing mode that is already set before starting the job. In the meantime, “before starting the job” is, for example, “before reading a document” or “before receiving printing data.” And, until the job ends, the job executing mode previously set is held and the job executing mode is not changed.
Here, there are cases where some users want to change the job executing mode during a job executing period when a job is under execution or during a job standby period when a job is on standby. For example, the cases include: a case where the user knows, after a job is started, that the quiet-sound mode is set even if the user wants to end the job rapidly; a case where an unexpectedly large sound is released from the image forming apparatus during a time when the job is executed in the usual mode and the like. However, even in such cases, in the conventional image forming apparatus, if a job is started, it is impossible to change the job executing mode. Accordingly, it is inconvenient for the user.